constructopedia01fandomcom-20200214-history
Adventurers' Island
Adventurers' Island is a large, tropical island near Castle Island and LEGO Island, which is made up of a desert, jungle, and volcanic mountain range. It is home to Egyptians, Amazonians, and even Dinosaurs. History Little is known about Adventurers' Island's history. One theory is that, long ago, it was settled by ancient Egyptians and Amazonians, which led to the Egyptian and Amazonian temples that were built, and somehow, like Dino Island, this island was a haven for dinosaurs. Another theory is that the Adventurers built this island as a homage to their previous adventures in Egypt, Amazon, and Dino Island. The Brickster's Revenge When the Brickster escaped the LEGO Island Jail in 2001, this was one of his destinations. Here, he made a deal with Sam Sinister, who would hide two of the Constructopedia pages and keep one for himself. About the same time, Johnny Thunder and his friends excavated twenty gems out of the Sphinx of the Gem-Stealing Snakes. Unfortunately, this led to them being chased across the desert by the snakes, who sought to take the gems back. The Infomaniac was able to contact the Adventurers and tell them about the Constructopedia and Pepper Roni's soon arrival. Dr. Kilroy waited in the Pyramid Area, while Johnny Thunder and Ms. Pippin Reed traveled to the helicopter landing pad using their truck, the Scorpion. Pepper Roni arrived on the island via police helicopter, and Johnny Thunder explained that the Adventurers would help him if he helped them deal with the Gem-Stealing Snakes. Pepper manned a coconut cannon in the back of the Scorpion to keep the snakes at bay, while Johnny Thunder and Ms. Reed drove across the desert back to the Pyramid Area. There, they met up with Dr. Kilroy at the Sphinx of the Gem-Stealing Snakes. Pepper Roni entered the sphinx and, using an oar, repetively whacked the snakes in the head while snatching more gems for the Adventurers. The snakes would bother the Adventurers no longer. The Infomaniac chose that moment to contact them, and he explained that a Constructopedia page was spotted in the nearby Tomb of the Matching Mummies. Johnny Thunder told Pepper that the Adventurers would be making their way towards their desert outpost, and that Dr. Kilroy would leave his Desert Speedster on loan to Pepper. Pepper traveled inside the tomb, and despite the dangerous skeletons and boulders that lay inside, he managed to grab the Constructopedia page. Once out of the tomb, he hopped into Dr. Kilroy's Desert Speedster and drove to the Oasis. There, he met the Old Fisherman. The Old Fisherman had seen a Constructopedia page swallowed by the largest fish in the Oasis, Big Bertha. He gave Pepper his fishing pole, and Pepper was able to catch Big Bertha. The Old Fisherman then extracted the Constructopedia page from the fish's belly. The desert outpost was a short distance away. When Pepper arrived, Dr. Kilroy was suffering heat exposure. Johnny Thunder explained that they would be using the air-conditioned Island Hopper to help Dr. Kilroy, but since there wasn't enough room for four, Pepper could use a bi-plane. They flew through the jungle, passing annoying monkeys, dangerous Rock Monsters, and mysterious temples, before landing at a jungle outpost nearby the Aztec Village. Dr. Kilroy, feeling better now, learned from a T-Rex that Sam Sinister had captured many dinosaurs and was holding them hostage in his main camp. Pepper rode the T-Rex's back, and it guided him to Sam Sinister's camp, where he found Harry Cane's hot air balloon. Sam Sinister revealed his Constructopedia page to Pepper, then hopped on the back of his largest dinosaur: a Brachiosaurus, whom when fed super-hot pizzas would breathe fire. Using the hot air balloon's winch and cable, Pepper Roni rescued the dinosaurs, then dropped sandbags onto Sam Sinister's head until he was knocked off the Brachiosaurus. Sam Sinister surrendered, giving Pepper the Constructopedia page. The dinosaurs and Pepper returned to the jungle outpost and Aztec Village, where they found the Adventurers and Achu's villagers celebrating. Johnny Thunder then arranged passage for Pepper to return to LEGO Island, on the back of a Pterosaur. Soccer Mania The Brickster returned to Adventurers' Island one year later, this time with the LEGO Cup and an angry champion soccer team after him. Slyboots and Rudo Villano gathered some henchmen to form the Adventurers Villains soccer team and set up a soccer field in the desert, while Sam Sinister led the Brickster safely to the coast. The champion soccer team arrived at the Aztec Village, where Slyboots told them that they would be given a pointer in the Brickster's direction, but only if they beat the Adventurers Villains. The two teams played in the desert soccer field, and the champion team easily won. However, Slyboots tried to trick them by pointing them in the wrong direction. Luckily, the champion team noticed Sam Sinister near the coast, called Slyboots' bluff, and continued on their pursuit. Major Landmarks and Landforms Adventurers' Island is very large, and home to many major landmarks and landforms. The Desert The Desert is the great, arid expanse of sand that covers a portion of the island. Its heat and dryness are relentless; Dr. Kilroy once got heat exposure here, an unidentified Minifig once died here whilst carrying a jewel, and a Stegosaurus skeleton also can be found here. Scorpions and snakes seem to be the only things that can live in here, though it contains a small Oasis home to fishes and Slimy Slugs. Pyramid Area The Pyramid Area is a section of the Desert, in which – as the name suggests – pyramids, sphinxes, and tombs can be found. Assuming that Adventurers' Island was not originally built by the Adventurers, the Pyramid Area was home to Ancient Egyptians thousands of years ago. Important structures include the Sphinx of the Gem-Stealing Snakes and the Tomb of the Matching Mummies. The Jungle The Jungle is what covers most of Adventurers’ Island. Similar to an Amazon Rainforest in nature, it is stunning to the eye. Monkeys, parrots, and other jungle creatures thrive here, and despite living in the Amazon, Achu has an Aztec Village here. Many shrines and temples were presumably built by the natives many years ago, and whether they have been explored is not yet known. Dino Park Dino Park is the region of the jungle and volcano range home to dinosaurs and other prehistoric reptiles. Creatures inhabiting this part of the island include T-Rex, Triceratops, Stegosaurus, Brachiosaurus, and Pterosaur. The Adventurers Jungle Outpost, Aztec Village, and Sam Sinister’s Main Camp are all found in Dino Park. Trivia *While Soccer Mania mentions "Adventure Island", it is only once and could possibly be a mistake; on the other hand, LEGO Island 2 constantly refers to the island as "Adventurers' Island", and thus it is more likely the canon name. Appearances *''LEGO Island 2: The Brickster's Revenge'' *''Soccer Mania'' Category:Locations Category:Adventurers